diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
GO MY WAY
GO MY WAY is the fifth character song album. It was released on December 3, 2014 along with Oikaze ni Tsugu, the fourth character song album. Its titular track is performed by Kuramochi Youichi's voice actor, Shintarō Asanuma. The two dramas included feature Kuramochi as well as Masuko and Sawamura, voiced by Wataru Hatano and Ryota Ohsaka respectively. Track Listing # GO MY WAY # Original Drama -Kuramochi&Masuko&Sawamura- Part 1 # Original Drama -Kuramochi&Masuko&Sawamura- Part 2 # GO MY WAY (instrumental) GO MY WAY Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= Motto tsuyoku kakkoyoku naritai yaritai koto ga koko ni aru n desu Gaki no koro wa yancha bakari deshita nenjuu mukyuu no surimuita hiza de Sonna jibun dakedo nageru tama wa home raretari shita Tanoshimu koto o tsudukeru koto o anata ni manabi ppanashi desu Koukai suru mon ka yui itsu no ibasho ga suki da Sonna jibun wo togarasu nakama ga Suki da kore bakkari wa mou yuzurenai n desu Tafu na sutairu tsuranukou sou isshou go my way Baka wo shite mo dame dashi wo sarete mo Jibun de kimeta koto wa yame masen Migi ka hidari docchi datte aya tsureru kakko ii ka douka de kimete kimashita Katte mo makete mo bouru dake wa uragira nakatta Kanousei to yuu ude wo hirogete kakatte koi yo to yonderu n desu Senkai towarete mo ieru yakyuu ga suki da Sonna jibun wo hashirasu guraundo ga Suki da atsu sugiru sora ga spike kechirasu Tsuchi ga nani mo kamo suki da ita tte go my way Koukai suru mon ka yui itsu no ibasho ga suki da Sonna jibun wo togarasu nakama ga Suki da kore bakkari wa mou yuzurenai n desu Tafu na sutairu tsuranukou sou isshou go my way |-| English= I want to become stronger, to become cooler What I want to do is right here When I was a brat, I was just mischievous All year round, I keep grazing my knee That’s how I am but The ball that I throw gets praised and such What I enjoy, what I will continue I will keep learning from you Like hell I’ll regret it I like the one place where I belong I like the comrades who set me on edge This is the only thing I haven’t given up on With a tough style, let’s pierce through A lifetime, GO MY WAY Whether I do something foolish, whether I get judged I will not stop on what I have decided Right or left, I can handle both Because I’ve decided whether or not it’s cool Whether I win, whether I lose At least the ball didn’t betray me Spreading my arm called “potential” And calling out “Bring it on!” Even if I’m asked a thousand times I can say it, “I like baseball!” I like the ground where I run The really hot sky, the soil where spikes kick about I like them all Extremely, GO MY WAY Like hell I’ll regret it I like the one place where I belong I like the comrades who set me on edge This is the only thing I haven’t given up on With a tough style, let’s pierce through A lifetime, GO MY WAY Music *This is a sample audio only and not the full track. Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Album